1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to touch screen user interfaces and in particular to a gesture based document editor.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The usage of pen or stylus input methods on mobile devices such as for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and the like is becoming ever more popular. One of the most commonly used functions of the pen on these mobile devices is the inputting of text. As such, convenient pen based text editing systems are in demand.
In order to make full use of the limited screen area on devices such as mobile devices for writing, a full screen user interface is widely adopted. Because of the full screen user interface, most of the operations for editing text, e.g. text selection, deletion, moving, copying and pasting cannot be performed in the text area as easily as it can be performed using a box-based pen input user interface.
Traditionally, the strokes written in the text area are regarded as components of a written character so the user has to put down the pen and resort to using keys for the text editing operations. In some instances the pen can manage all the text editing operations but the user has to conduct the text editing in a very inefficient character-by-character manner. There are other solutions that require the user of the mobile device to switch to a box-based user interface for text editing thus, enabling the text selection and edit operations in the text area.